This invention relates to a motivational printed product of a type which carries a series of indicia each related to a calendar period for example a day and each constituted by a motivational statement or saying.
Many calendars particularly of the book form have printed indicia associated with each page which are for example quotations or sayings of an interesting nature, jokes or cartoons or in some cases motivational material.
While these calendars are interesting or mildly amusing, they do not seriously motivate the user toward self improvement and the main function is not intended as such.
Various designs of calendar to assist the user to complete scheduled tasks or the like have previously been proposed. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,084 (Townsend), U.S. Pat. No. 823,702 (Schwartz), U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,563 (Robinson), U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,746 (Newman), U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,573 (Griffin), U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,402 (Pazicni) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,042 (Rassi).
Rassi simply discloses a calendar in which portions of the pages can be removed leaving the remainder of the calendar for use as a separate book.
Pazicni discloses a foldable calendar construction of a type which allows full and half pages to be exposed giving area for statements of priority to be entered in writing on the document.
Newman discloses a calendar system in which pieces can be torn away.
Griffin discloses a note pad construction in which pieces can be torn away to indicate those actions which have been completed.
Robinson discloses a laundry calendar which includes an area for listing in writing laundry to be carried out.
Schwartz discloses a combined date and note block on which portions of a page can be torn away.
Townsend discloses a calendar with additional pads acting as reminders for actions to be undertaken.
However none of these calendars are motivational in the sense that they are not directed to a series of self improvement steps to be undertaken by the user, nor do they lend themselves to repeated daily actions which supplement and assist the motivational characteristic involved.